Nico's Crush
by SonichuXSora
Summary: Nico said that she prefers to be alone, but when she sees a cute redhead at school, she has a crush on her, and it changes all that, NicoMaki extreme fluff, P.S., happy birthday, Nico!


It was morning at Otonokizaka High School, Nico who had pitch black hair in pigtails tied with ribbons was with one of her best friends Nozomi who had long violet hair tied with two long pig tails tied with ribbons as well. Nozomi enjoyed teasing Nico by grabbing her breasts but then she had asked her, "Hey Nico chan"

"Yes Nozomi chan?"

"Have you ever considered dating anyone?"

Nico blushed a deep red and Nozomi said "Because i wouldn't mind dating you!"

"Nozomi chan! I wanna be alone, i will not date anyone!"

"Alright, Mrs. Crabapple, i think i'll ask Elichi out then!"

Nico, Eli, And Nozomi were a trio, and so were Honoka, Kotori, And Umi. However, They just needed one more trio to form their idol group, and that honor belonged to Maki, Rin, And Hayano.

So as they saw the members of the muse come in, Nico began to stare Maki, She admired at how beautiful she was, with her violet eyes and that strawberry red hair, that she was currently twirling as she always does. Nozomi asked Nico hugging her from behind, "Hey-ya Nico whatcha looking at?"

"Oh! Nozomi chan! Who's that right there?"

"Oh that's Maki, she just joined our idol group along with rin and hayano" Nozomi said as she smiled seductively

"Oh, i know what's going on! You do want to be with someone! Do you have a crush maki?"

"Ummmm… I… do"

"Alright, whatcha waiting from then, Nico! Ask her out!"

The black haired girl immediately ran over to the redhead as she was talking to rin and hayano, Nico said with a loving tone, "Hiiiiiiii!!!"

Maki turned over to Nico and said "Hello!"

"I see you just joined our Idol group, Maki"

"I did, we don't want our school to be shut down do we?"

"Nope! And i wanted to ask you a question!"

"What's that?"

Nico opened her arms out wide and Maki asked blushing, "Are you asking me for a hug?"

Nico shook her head yes and Maki said "Come here" as she opened her arms out wide too

Both girls wrapped their arms around each other in a loving hug and Nico enjoyed how warm Maki's skin felt on her skin. Nozomi even walked over to them and took pictures of them hugging on her cell phone. Both girls then broke the hug, and Nico asked Maki, "Maki chan?"

"Yes, Nico Chan?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house tonight? My parents are out town tonight!"

"I'd love to! What time?"

"7pm, just come in your pajamas and we'll watch a movie together!"

"So it's like a sleepover then?"

"Uhhh… yeah i guess you could say that!"

"Okay, i'll see you then"

Nico blew a kiss at the redhead and Maki blew a kiss back. Maki walked back over to her two best friends rin and hayano, rin then asked maki, "Maki, is she your girlfriend?"

Maki blushed at the orange haired girls question, and she replied with, "What? She's…"

"Well, she gave you a warm hug, asked you over for sleepover, and you blew kisses at each other, i think she is your girlfriend!" The brown haired said

Maki then said, "Okay! She is my girlfriend!"

"Well won't you kiss her then!" Hayano said

Maki walked back up to Nico and she whispered softly in her ear, "Nico-Nico-Ni!"

"Maki…"

"Look at what i do!"

Maki's soft lips met Nico's left cheek as she kissed Nico on the cheek. If umi was there, she would consider this shameless. After she caressed her cheek, Her strawberry lip stick was left on her cheek. Nico said she would never wash her lipstick off. Nozomi asked them for one last photo of them making a heart symbol with hands. After she took the photo, everyone went off to idol practice. After school was over, Maki and Nico went back to their houses preparing for their sleepover, or in this case a "date" Nico and Maki ate dinner and took showers at their houses. Even though, they were offically a couple, they weren't exactly ready with revealing their feminine features to each other. Nico was laying on the make shift bed she had laid out for her and her new girlfriend wearing her bright pink pajamas with a red heart pattern on the top and bottom parts. She then heard the doorbell ring meaning it can only be one person, it was Maki, she was at the door holding a pillow, a teddy bear, and wearing a bright purple pajama top with red pajama shorts. Nico immedately gave her a hug and said "Hello, Maki!"

Maki hugged back, and she said, "Hello, Nico!"

Nico pressed her lips out for a kiss on the lips, Maki had never kissed on the lips before, she had previously kissed Nico on the cheek earlier today, and she had kissed Rin and Hayano on the cheek before, but she had never met lips with anyone before, so this was her first kiss and she was ready for it. Both girls had locked lips with Nico tasting Maki's lipstick and Maki tasting Nico's lipstick. Both girls broke the kiss when Maki asked her girlfriend,

"so what movie are we gonna watch."

Nico had a handful of favorite movies but they agreed to watch transformers, nico put the disc in the dvd player, once the movie was on, they got under the covers, cuddling together while they watch it, when they got up to the part with seeing Megatron the leader of the decepticons, Nico got a little scared and was in Maki's bosom, Maki whispered in her ear softly, while carressing her beautiful face, "shhhh… Nico chan, no need to be scared sweetie, i'm right here for you! I fact i think that you need a belly kiss!" Maki got under the blanket, and lifted up part of Nico's pajama shirt to reveal her belly and started kissing it with Nico giggling and Maki saying, "Belly kisses, Belly Kisses, Belly Kisses!" They had countied to watch the movie and after they saw ending scene with sam killing megatron with the all spark cube and them playing the song "What i've done" by linkin park Nico stopped the dvd player and turned off the tv. Then Both girls got ready for bed, Nico said "Good night Maki! I love you!"

"Good night, Nico! I love you too!"

Both girls then shared a good kiss and they feel asleep cuddling together, with Maki resting her head on Nico's comfy chest hearing her lovers heartbeat while they were asleep in complete content.


End file.
